Sam (Animal)
Sam is a dog that appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known about Sam's life before or as the outbreak began. In "All That Remains", Clementine found a picture of Sam with a family shortly after they meet. The picture displayed Sam next to a man, woman and presumably their child. Clementine states that it looked like "they were a happy family once". Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "Episode 6: All That Remains" Clementine meets Sam after she treks from the riverbed she woke up on and through a passage in the forest. Despite Sam growling at her initially, Clementine manages to befriend him by giving him a friendly greeting. She can also choose to look at his nametag to dicover his name. After the two of them make an acquaintance, Sam leads Clementine back to his owner's abandoned camp. The camp that was once a refuge for Sam's owners is shown to be the aftermath of havoc, with overturned and tattered tents, rotting food remnants and small, shattered fragments of who the family once was, such as a family photograph and a box full of children's toys. A frisbee lies nearby and Clementine has the choice to throw it. If she does, Sam will catch it and bring it back to her. While Clementine rummages through the camp in search of food, Sam begins to bark at a walker tied to a tree. Clementine talks to him about how to kill and stay ahead of walkers in a manner similar to the way Lee taught her in his final moments. With the walker dead and Clementine having procured a knife from it's carcass in order to open a can of beans, the two of them settle down to eat. As Sam longingly watches Clementine eat in hopes of recieving food, which Clementine can either give to him or deny from him. If the player decides to give him food, Sam will knock the can out of her hands until Clementine takes it away from him in order to eat some herself. This action causes Sam to attack. If Clementine denies him food, he will attack her due to being rejected. Either way, Clementine responds by knocking him off of her bitten arm with the bean can before kicking him off of her when he retaliates once again. Sam lands from the kick on a metal frame, which perforates his chest and hind leg and causes him to suffer. If the player chooses to kill him, Clementine will stick her knife into his neck. If the player chooses to leave him, Clementine will walk away and leave Sam to die. Relationships Appearances Video Game Season 2 Trivia *It is not an uncommon behavior for dogs to be food aggressive and snap at another animal or person who gets near or takes their food while eating. Food aggression will usually cause a dog to growl or snap, but lunging at a human the way Sam does at Clementine (after initially allowing her to take the food) is abnormal, even for a dog on the verge of starvation. *If you search the camp, you will come across a frisbee which when selected, Clementine will throw for Sam who will catch it in the air and bring it back. This shows that the dog was probably good natured and friendly at heart, but became agressive when denied food. *Sam's name is only revealed if Clementine checks his collar upon meeting him. *Sam's name is a reference to Sam the dog from "Sam & Max", a game produced by Telltale Games. *Sam is the first dog seen alive in the video game. *If Clementine searches the van, she will find a picture of Sam with his owners. *If Clementine searches the grill, you can see a dog bowl with the Sam written on the side. *Clementine receives a scar from Sam's bite. Category:Animals Category:Deceased Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Video Game